Fake World
by Sky Fly Away
Summary: Bagaimana Jika seorang Kim Jaejoong bertemu dengan Appa Virtualnya yang sangat disukainya? dan Jung Yunho yang bingung dengan perasaanya. YunJae YooSu Min story.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Fake World

**Length :** Sesuai Alur

**Cast :** YUNJAE - YOOSU - MIN

Boy x Boy boys love yaoi Don't like Don't Read

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian pikirkan jika mendengar kata Roleplayer? Permainan yang semu? Fake world? Atau bagi orang yang terlalu pandai berkata kata itu adalah 'tempat dimana aku mencari teman sejati tanpa memandang wajah'

Namanya Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah salah satu orang yang terjerumus dalam keasikan Fake world atau Roleplayer itu sendiri. Memerankan seseorang yang dia Idolakan menurutnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Menurutnya Roleplayer adalah tempat dimana dia bisa menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya walau dia sadar, dia tidak akan terus berada di fake world itu sendiri dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia seorang gay.

* * *

**Sky** Fly **Away**

* * *

"Su-ie!" seorang namja berlari mengejar temannya yang hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah 'Tohoshinki High School' dengan tergesa gesa, dia langsung merangkul pundak sahabatnya tersebut

Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang bisa dikatakan cute ini, walau terkadang dia sedikit terganggu dengan suara Jaejoong, selebihnya dia sangat berterimakasih mendapat sahabat seperti Junsu

"Ini masih pagi Joongie, apa kau ingin membuat telinga semua orang rusak"

"Ya! Su-ie. Tega sekali pada sahabatmu yang tampan ini" ujar Jaejoong sedikit mem'pout'kan bibirnya cherry-nya

"Aigoo, benarkah sahabatku ini tampan?" goda Junsu

Jaejoong hanya menggangukan kepalanya polos, seperti anak anjing penurut "Umm, kau harus mengatakan iya Su-ie"

"Kau mengancamku Joongie?"

"Jadi kau merasa terancam Su-ie? Hahahahaha"

Inilah yang membuat Kim Jaejoong memiliki banyak teman, dia mudah bergaul, walau sedikit jahil namun dia adalah tipe yang setia kawan

Mereka memasuki kelas yang kebetulan Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah satu angkatan dan entah keberuntungan apa dari sekolah dasar mereka selalu mendapat kelas yang sama

Jaejoong langsung duduk di tempatnya, mengingat jadwal hari ini Jaejoong hampir melupakan bahwa dia berencana menyalin PR sahabatnya, "Su-ie~" panggil Jaejoong manja

"Hahh, ada di tas Joongie, ambil saja" jawab Junsu yang Sudah tau apa maksud sahabatnya itu

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum ceria dan berterimakasih pada sahabatnya. Dia memang bisa dikatakan siswa pemalas untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah itu, tapi ingat! Hanya untuk Matematika

"Ah Joongie…"

"Hmmm?" Jawab jaejoong seadanya karna sibuk menyalin pekerjaan Junsu

"Kau tau, Si jidat lebar itu tidak memberiku kabar lagi selama 3 hari" adu junsu sambil memainkan jarinya

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud sahabatnya hanya memandang Junsu prihatin, Jika sudah menyangkut 'jidat lebar' maka permasalahan utamanya adalah Roleplayer

"Sudahlah Su-ie, bukankah sudah ku katakan, si Jidat lebar itu tidak benar benar mencintaimu"

"Ta..tapi Joongi-"

"Jangan menggunakan alasan bahwa kau dan Jidat itu sudah berhubungan selama 2 tahun Su-ie"

"Tapi itulah kenyataanya Joongie" ucap Junsu menundukan kepalanya

Jaejoong mungkin sudah lelah menasehati temannya itu, bagaimanapun Jaejoong bisa dikatakan senior untuk dunia Roleplayer ini. Bahkan dia yang mengajak temannya Junsu untuk masuk ke fake world itu sendiri

Jangan ditanyakan bagaimana hubungan keduanya, Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah menyadari bahwa mereka adalah seorang gay, mereka sama sama mengetahui itu. Tapi tak ada keberanian mengungkapkan itu di Real Life.

Memang apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika teman yang mereka anggap 'Real' itu mengetahui mereka adalah seorang gay? Hinaan?

Maka dari itulah, Roleplayer menjadi alternative untuk menunjukan sisi asli diri mereka yang mereka sembunyikan di Real Life itu sendiri.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Su-ie?"

"….Hanya kabar itu cukup Joongie"

_Selalu seperti ini_ batin Jaejoong.

"Kabar seperti apa?"

"…."

"Dia memiliki akun lain?"

"…."

"Memiliki couple lain? Bosan denganmu? Dan kau yang di putuskan olehnya? Ayolah Su-ie, aku memperkenalkan RP bukan untuk ini!" jelas Jaejoong dengan pandangan melembut

"Lepaskan Micky mu itu dan mulai dengan yang lain-"

"dengan U-Know maksudmu?"

"…..hm, iya dengan U-Know" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum

"Hah, aku ingin menerima U-Know Joongie, tapi aku juga belum bisa melepaskan Micky" ujar Junsu menghela nafas pasrah

"Kau malah akan menjadi Egois Su-ie" ucap Jaejoong bijak menepuk bahu junsu

"Lupakan soal ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Denganku? Wae?"

"Maksudku, apa yang dikatakan U-Know, bukannya dia fake appa-mu joongie?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil "Tidak ada yang dikatakannya, hanya sedikit bercerita kalau dia suka menggodamu Su-ie" tawa Jaejoong pecah saat melihat muka Junsu memerah bahkan mencapai telinga

"Joongie! Berhenti menggodaku! Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu huh-"

.

**DING! **

_**you have one message**_

.

**[U-Know] **Pagi hero.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari appa virtualnya, yah sedikit bersemangat.

"Apa dari U-Know joongie?" Tanya Junsu antusias

"Awas Su-ie, kau terlihat benar benar menyukai U-Know hm. Ini percakapan pribadi antar anak dan ayah" jelas Jaejoong yang sebernya tak terlalu penting

"hft, aku memang menyukainya Joongie~!" Junsu pun pergi ke meja temannya yang lain.

Jaejoong pun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Junsu, _dia juga menyukaimu Su-ie_

_._

**[Hero] **Pagi appa! Jangan lupa sarapan!

**[U-Know] ** Appa mau sarapan, hanya tidak ada makanan disini :(

**[Hero]** Apa perlu aku memasak untuk appa?

**[U-Know]** Apa ini tawaran gratis?

**[Hero]** Tak ada yang gratis appa haha –smirk-

**[U-Know]** Kau ingin memeras appa lagi?

**[Hero] **Mungkin Appa. Apa appa bersedia hero peras lagi?

**[U-Know]** Kata katamu manis sekali** ;)**

**[Hero]** …

**[U-Know]** Hahahaha

**[Hero]** Ini masih pagi appa. Hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu!

.

_**Hero is offline now**_

.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil melihat percakapannya dengan Virtual appanya itu. Entah kenapa setiap percakapan walau hanya 1 atau 2 kata itu terasa menyenangkan

Dia juga sudah hampir 4 tahun bermain dunia Fake ini, dia sadar perasaan apa yang dimilikinya

.

**DING!**

_**You have two messages**_

.

**[U-Know]** Bahkan kau langsung mematikan obrolan?haha

**[U-Know]** Dan salam untuk Sahabatmu itu nak!

.

Inilah yang dia selalu hindari, Menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tak tau perasaanmu. Yang bahkan tak menganggapmu lebih dari seorang keluarga.

Sempat terfikir oleh Jaejoong untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada U-Know terlebih dahulu, dia tak memikirkan soal Egonya yang tinggi, tapi saat dia mendengar U-Know Menyukai sahabatnya 'Xiah' Jaejoong malah memilih untuk diam

Benar Xiah adalah Junsu, U-Know tak tau bahwa Xiah adalah sahabat Jaejoong di Real Life. Selain itu U-Know juga sadar bahwa dia menyukai orang yang memiliki pasangan karna faktanya Xiah sedang berhubungan dengan Micky

Karna hubungan rumit itu juga yang membawa U-Know membutuhkan teman bercerita, dan pilihannya jatuh pada anak Virtualnya di RP yaitu Hero yang notabenenya menyukai dirinya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pasrah, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan persahabatannya hancur hanya karna permainan konyol ini –katanya

Lagipula jika memang Junsu tidak keberatan, apa U-Know akan menerima begitu saja, walaupun mereka menjadi pasangan apa itu menjamin bahwa U-Know melakukannya tanpa paksaan

"Joongie. Apa kau sudah selesai menyalinnya?" Tanya Junsu yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan acara 'mari bergosip ria'

"Ahh sudah Su-ie, ini bukunya. Gomawo" ujar jaejoong lalu memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas "Bel sudah berbunyi, kenapa songsaenim belum masuk?"

Junsu pun duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil memakan permen yang di dapatnya dari hasil menjadi preman dadakan tadi

"Entahlah, mungkin ada alasan penting Joongie. Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Haha sekalian saja tidak usah masuk!"

"Ya! kau mendoakan Park Saenim meninggal?!"

"Mwo?! Aku tidak berkata begitu Joongie!"

"Hahahaha aku bercanda Su-ie, haha"

"Huh?! Aku membencimu Joongie!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Su-ie" ujar Jaejoong menepuk kepala Junsu yang menatap nyalang padanya.

_Aku harap ini tidak akan hancur_

* * *

**Sky**Fly**Away**

* * *

"Semua harap tenang!" ucap Park Songsaenim yang memasuki kelas, hancurlah harapan para siswa yang mendoakan Park Saenim tidak mengajar karna faktanya Park Saenim hanya terlambat 40 menit. Ya 'hanya'

"Hari ini akan ada siswa baru, songsaenim harap tidak ada pembullyan seperti tahun lalu-" Park saenim menatap seluruh muridnya "Kalian akan langsung di tendang dari tempat duduk kalian sekarang jika ada laporan kekerasan! Mengerti?"

Seluruh siswa / siswi meneguk ludahnya kasar dan mengangguk, termasuk Jaejoong dan Junsu. Walau mereka murid baik dan tak pernah ikut dalam kegiatan 'tak bermoral' seperti pembullyan. Mereka cukup sadar bahwa ancaman itu berlaku untuk seluruh siswa

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk"

Sesaat seluruh siswi menahan kekaguman mereka pada sesosok namja yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong

"perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida" Singkat padat namun membuat semua yeoja dan satu namja di kelas itu menyukainya

"Hm, Silahkan duduk di belakang Kim Junsu, Junsu angkat tanganmu. Dan ingat! Tak ada pembullyan!" ucap songsaenim tegas

"Tidak ada pembullyan selama dia yang jadi murid baru saenim!" teriak seorang yeoja genit sambil mengedipkan mata pada yunho

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas seperti tak tertarik dengan ocehan guru ataupun temannya, bahkan tak tertarik dengan Murid baru itu

"Menjijikkan sekali Ahra itu" ucap Junsu memandang jijik pada sifat teman sekelasnya Go ahra tak lupa mengangkat tangan atas suruhan Songsaenim tadi

Jaejoong pun acuh dengan gerutuan sahabatnya, entah kenapa dadanya seperti aneh saat melihat Yunho tadi. itu persis seperti

_Seperti…_

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdegub semakin kencang, menoleh kebelakangnya, melihat Yunho sedang memainkan sesuatu di lacinya

_Perasaan Aneh_

_Namun menyenangkan_

'_Seperti saat aku bertemu U-Know'_

_._

**DING!**

_**You have one message**_

_._

**[U-Know] **Apa appa harus menyatakan perasaan appa pada xia?

.

_aku mengerti perasaan mereka namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerti perasaanku_

* * *

**Sky**Fly**Away**

* * *

**TBC** atau **END**?


	2. Chapter 2

**[U-Know]**Apa appa harus menyatakan perasaan appa pada xia?

.

_aku mengerti perasaan mereka namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengerti perasaanku_

* * *

**Fake World **

**Title :** Fake World

**Length :** T

**Cast :** YUNJAE - YOOSU – MIN

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak 'U-Know' –Appanya bertanya pendapatnya tentang perasaannya pada Xia.

2 minggu itu pula Jaejoong memilih menghilang dari fake World itu sendiri

.

Menghindar eoh?

.

Dia pun sadar bahwa tindakannya benar benar seperti pengecut, seperti –mengakui berat, menyerahkan sama dengan mati.

Menyatakan perasaannya pada U-Know sama saja dengan mengakhiri persahabatannya dengan Junsu.

Namun membiarkan U-Know menyatakan cintanya pada Junsu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ini terlalu tak adil –dalam kamusnya

Junsu selalu bertanya kepada Jaejoong kenapa tak pernah mengaktifkan akunnya lagi, dan beberapa kali juga Junsu mengatakan bahwa U-Know khawatir dengan hilangnya 'Hero' anak virtualnya

Sempat hati Jaejoong berbunga karna tau U-Know mengkhawatirkannya, namun sekitika pupus sudah saat menyadari bahwa U-Know mengkhawatirkannya hanya sebatas keluarga di Roleplayer

Jaejoong juga tahu akhir akhir ini atau lebih tepatnya 1 minggu sejak dia menghilang dari Roleplayer, Junsu lebih dekat dengan U-Know, sangat dekat! Bahkan saat tak sengaja Junsu meninggalkan Handphonenya di kelas saat sedang pergi ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong _yang memang penasaran_ dengan percakapan U-Know dan Xia, secara diam diam membaca chat Junsu

Matanya seketika memanas melihat apa yang di ketikkan oleh U-Know

.

**_[U-Know] to [Xia] _****_'_**_selamat malam dolphin **/**cium mesra pipi**/**_**_'_**

.

**_[U-Know] to [Xia] '_**_selamat pagi Dolpin pemalas_**_ /_**_menambahkan sebuah foto mawar_**_/'_**

**_._**

Dan masih banyak chatting mereka yang membuat hatinya memanas.

2 minggu sudah dia menghilang, 2 minggu dia tak mengetahui apapun yang terjadi dengan akunnya, dan 2 minggu juga pun dia mendapat seseorang yang bisa membuatnya nyaman

Dia Jung Yunho, siswa baru di kelasnya, yang awalnya Jaejoong anggap _'manusia salju'_ namun semua pikirannya berubah saat mengenal sosok itu

Walau Yunho tetap bermuka datar, ada saat dimana Yunho benar benar mengerti dirinya

Yunho yang tersenyum padanya saat dia mengingat sakit hatinya dengan U-Know

Yunho yang menghiburnya saat moodnya buruk karna Junsu yang tak berhenti mengoceh tentang kedekatannya dengan sang pujaan hati –micky? Tidak, kau tahu bahwa itu bukan Micky.

Dan Jung Yunho . . . . .

Jaejoong tak tau, dia tak berani menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah sejak 2 hari lalu

* * *

**Sky** Fly **Away**

* * *

_2 Hari lalu_

_._

"Jae-ah…" panggil Yunho sedikit berbisik pada jaejoong yang menulis tugasnya di perpustakaan saat ini

"Heum"

"Aku ingin bermain sebuah game, tertarik?" ajak Yunho

"Game seperti apa yun?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan tugasnya

Yunho menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya kearah samping, menghadap langsung pada Jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan tugasnya "tes kepintaran" –kejujuran dalam hatinya "aku akan member pertanyaan, dan kau harus menjawab dalam 3 detik pertanyaanku, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong sedikit merengangkan Tubuhnya namun masih fokus pada tugas tugasnya "Baiklah, hanya berikan aku pertanyaan dan ku jawab bukan?"

"Hn" balas Yunho seadanya

"Mulai saja Yun, aku ini genius, walau membagi pikiranku untuk 2 tugas haha" tawa jaejoong lucu

"Baiklah, fokus dengan apa yang ku tanyakan, kau genius bukan"

"Tsk, cepatlah tanyakan yun" Jawab Jaejoong kesal karna yunho tak kunjung memberinya pertanyaan. "

Yunho pun memulai permainannya dengan pertanyaan santai

"awan berwarna?" Jaejoong langsung menatap heran pada Yunho

"kau mengajakku bermain permainan bodoh huh?"

"3 detik terlewat, kau tak se genius kelihatannya" tukas Yunho santai

"Y-ya! baiklah baiklah, putih! awan berwarna putih tsk"

"Tissu berwarna?"

"Putih!"

"Susu berwarna?"

"Putih!"

"Sapi meminum?"

"Susu!"

"Kau benar benar bodoh Jae" yunho sedikit menyeringai kecil melihat Jaejoong memukul kepalanya dengan pena yang di pegangnya "aku katakan konsentrasi, atau kau memang bodoh huh? setahuku sapi meminum air, tak ada sapi meminum susunya sendiri haha"

"Ya Jung Yunho! Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari songsaenim, aku hanya kurang fokus!" elak Jaejoong "Lanjutkan pertanyaanmu huh"

_sialan_ maki jaejoong dalam hati

.

"Baiklah ronde kedua" Jaejoong mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya

"Rambutmu berwarna?"

"–Hitam!"

"Alismu berwarna?"

"–Hitam!"

"Aspal jalan berwarna?"

"–Hitam!"

"Kelewar tidur saat?"

"Malam!"

–_!?_

Kena kau Kim Jaejoong

.

Yunho pun menyeringai semakin dalam

.

Jaejoong Meruntuki dirinya sendiri "M-maksu_"

"Kau bahkan tak tau kelelawar tidur saat siang, kenapa bisa menjadi juara kelas huh?" tanya Yunho sinis. dalam hati dia sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh Jaejoong

.

Round 3

"kau yakin akan menang huh?"

"Tch, kau terlalu banyak bicara tuan Jung, lihat saja nanti" Ujar Jaejoong setengah kesal

"Terserah" Ucap Yunho "Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik"

"Warna lembar won?"

"Hijau?"

"Warna Rumput?

"Hijau!"

"Warna daun?"

"Hijau!"

"Makanan Singa?"

"–Daging!"

Senyum Jaejoong pun mengembang, dia tak terjebak lagi _HAHA_ tertawanya dalam hati."apa sekarang kau mulai fokus eoh?" sindir Yunho

"Tsk, aku memang selalu fokus" ujar Jaejoong bangga, kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan tulis menulisnya

"Terserahlah, tapi apa kau tau, sebagian jawaban kadang tak di jawab dengan akalmu, namun alam bawah sadarmu yang menjawab" Jelas Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mangut mangut mendengar penjelasan singkat yunho

"Apa hanya 3 round?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho

"sebenarnya ada 1 round lagi, ingin melanjutkan?"

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah, dengarkan kim!"

.

Round 4

"Cinta orang dewasa dengan anak anak?"

"Pedophile?" jawab jaejoong 2 Detik setelah pertanyaan, dia sedikit ragu ragu dengan pertanyaan Yunho, Sedangkan Yunho sendiri hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya, _aku benar_ pikir jaejoong senang.

"Cinta sepasang saudara?"

"Incest"

"Cinta pria dan wanita?"

"–Normal?"

"Wanita dengan wanita?"

"–Lesbian!"

"Pria dengan Pria?"

"–Gay!"

"Dan kau?"

"Gay tentunya!"

"?"

Seketika sekujur tubuh Jaejoong kaku di gerakkan, Pena yang di gunakannya untuk menulis rangkuman materi terhenti, dia seolah kehilangan nyawanya. nafasnya seakan di tarik paksa. tangannya menbuat sebuah coretan lurus yang tak panjang pada bukunya. dia baru menyadari arah petanyaan yunho

_selama ini dia sadar? tujuannya bermain ini adalah . . . _

Dengan keberanian tersisa Jaejoong berdiri tanpa menoleh ke Yunho yang menatapnya "Maaf aku sepertinya harus mengerjakan tugasku di rumah" cicit Jaejoong lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa diam di sampingnya, sebelah tempat duduknya

Yunho melihat itu, melihat betapa bergetarnya tubuh Jaejoong.

ia hanya bisa terpaku, dan sesaat kemudian, bibirnya hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum 'seringaian?

"Mengerjakan tugas di rumah eoh?" bisik Yunho memutari Meja yang di gunakannya 'Bermain' bersama Jaejoong

_"kau bahkan meninggalkan bukumu disini Kim"_

* * *

**Sky **Fly** Away**

* * *

Jaejoong benar benar tak memiliki muka lagi untuk datang ke Sekolah.

belum selesai dengan urusan percintaannya di Roleplayer dengan U-Know, sekarang terbongkar sudah rahasianya, walau hanya pada 1 orang, dia benar benar takut Yunho menyebarkan pada publik bahwa dia seorang Gay

selama 2 Hari pula Jaejoong berpura pura sakit hanya untuk menghindari sekolah, Menghindari Junsu, dan utamanya menghindari Yunho.

Jaejoong pun hanya berguling guling di kasur empuk miliknya, ia tak memiliki kegiatan apapun di rumah, _sialan_

semakin banyak waktu kosongnya semakin besar pula godaan dirinya untuk membuka akun Roleplayernya. _sialan sialan sialan_

"Tuhan, haruskah aku membuka akun sialan ini" ujar Jaejoong pasrah melihat Ponsel yang sedari tadi dalam genggamannya, dan ingatkan Jaejoong tentang jumlah umpatan yang keluar dari mulut atau pikirannya dalam sehari ini.

"Baiklah hanya 15 Menit tak lebih!" Yakinnya pada dirinya sendiri

pada akhirnya Jaejoong memtuskan membuka akunnya, hanya 15 menit, tak mungkin U-Know online saat ini bukan? dia masih aman

"Huh dia mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan"

Terdapat 20 Notifikasi dan 15 di antaranya adalah pesan dari U-Know untuknya

**[U-Know]** Hai anak nakal, kenapa tak menjawab pesan appa kemarin?

"ini pasti pesan setelah dia bertanya waktu itu" Jaejoong mengingat ingat

**[U-Know]** Kau sibuk nak?

**[U-Know]** Hai son, apa kau benar benar sibuk?

**[U-Know]** Baiklah appa tak akan mengganggumu!

**[U-Know]** Ya! balas pesan appa!

Jaejoong hanya tertawa membaca pesan pesan U-Know "Tak mengganggu apanya tsk" kekehnya

**[U-Know]** Hero-ah, disini sepi tanpamu

Jaejoong merasakan Jantungnya terpacu

**[U-Know]** Kau marah dengan Appa? apa Appa memiliki salah?

"kesalahanmu banyak Bodoh!"

**[U-Know]** Bahkan saat ada Xia, disini masih sepi :(

**[U-Know]** YA! INI SUDAH 9 HARI ANAK NAKAL. KAU DIMANA?!

**[U-Know]** Hero Hero Hero...

**[U-Know]** Appa tak jadi memberi tahukan perasaan appa pada Xia, son. ini salah dari awal.

Jaejoong sedikit membesarkan matanya membaca pesan ini, segera ia scroll ke bawah untuk membaca pesan selanjutnya

**[U-Know]** Ternyata tak ada dirimu lebih membosankan di banding menunggu Xia dulu son.

**[U-Know]** Apa kau benar benar Hiatus panjang?

**[U-Know]** Tsk...

**[U-Know]** appa akan Hiatus jika kau tak membalas, kau tau, disini sepi. jika kau tak hiatus. balaslah pesan appa, mungkin appa akan Log out kamis berhubung juga dengan kesibukan real. pastikan kau membalas anak nakal!

.

Jaejoong benar benar membulatkan matanya 'Ternyata tak ada dirimu lebih membosankan di banding menunggu Xia' 'Ternyata tak ada dirimu lebih membosankan di banding menunggu Xia' 'Ternyata tak ada dirimu lebih membosankan di banding menunggu Xia'

kalimat itu berputar putar dalam otaknya, apa U-Know sedang membuka hatinya untuk Jaejoong?

dan hari apa ini? Melihat kalender dalam I-Phone 6 nya, Jaejoong seperti kehilangan nyawa, ini kamis! demi tuhan kenapa dia baru membaca pesan _sialan_ itu

dengan terburu buru Jaejoong mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan Appanya sebelum Akun itu berubah menjadi 'Page Not Found'

[Hero] A-Appa! aku_

.

_TING TONG TING TONG_

suara bel memecahkan konsentrasi Jaejoong, berusaha mengabaikan karna hanya dirinya sendiri di rumah, Jaejoong melanjutkan acara membalas pesannya pada U-Know

.

_TING TONG TING TONG __TING TONG TING TONG_

"What the fck!" dengan gerah Jaejoong melempar ponselnya ke atas kasurnya dan turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu. mungkin ia bisa menunda 5 menit acara berbalas pesan pada U-Know untuk mengusir si 'sialan' yang menganiaya bell rumahnya tersebut

sesampainya di depan pintu depan, dengan tak sabaran Jaejoong membuka pintu dan berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa

"YA! INI MASIH SIANG BISAKAH KAU DI_"

"Hai kim"

–?!

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

". . . h-hah?"

"Selain Gay apa kau juga tuli?"

"MUSNAHLAH KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

note:

saya minta maaf karna update sangat sangat lama dari perkiraan.

awal cerita saya menggunakan kehidupan RP saya sebagai cerita awal. berniat seperti real story, dan entah kenapa seseorang yang berperan sebagai U-Know di cerita saya tiba tiba memilih deact. saya benar benar blank tak tau bagaimana mau melanjutkan.  
akhirnya saya buat cerita ini jadi seperti ini. semoga tak mengecewakan  
soal Update chap selanjutnya, saya usahakan untuk Update 1 minggu sekali. terimakasih perhatiannya


End file.
